


Inconvenient

by Lalaen



Series: Alpha/beta/omega Verse [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt has always thought Jean is an idiot, and is not particularly inclined to help the younger boy when he matures into another omega. Unfortunately for everyone, biology doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient

Jean’s pissy and insistant mewling made Bertholdt frown. It wasn’t much of one - only Reiner, and maybe those who knew him decently well, like Marco and Armin - would probably notice it. He rested his chin on the side of his and Reiner’s bunk, looking down to the other side of the room where the younger boy was having a conniption. 

Admittedly, Bertholdt was a little bitter that he’d been the first one to hit maturity. During his first heat, he was very considerate and quiet and people still teased, whereas here was Jean crying like a baby kitten and no one minded. It was just an omega thing, now. Maybe those thoughts were also based on his stupid biology, seeing as Reiner now reeked of another omega. Bertholdt was not much of a jealous person, and he hated how much his omega hormones messed with his real personality.

Jean had always been extremely adamant that he’d be an Alpha. Bertholdt had never personally believed this, he thought Jean was generally an idiot and knew he had nothing close to the presence and poise that an Alpha would have. And here they were. Reiner, no doubt subconsciously aware that Jean was about to go into heat and a little riled up by his hormones, had playfully picked him up during training. Apparently being that close to an Alpha was enough to set him off full-force, because Reiner had gotten this really weird look on his face and Jean said ‘fuck!’ in a ridiculous little shriek. 

Now he pawed all over Marco, to absolutely no one’s surprise. Despite his burning embarrassment, Bertholdt felt compelled to watch the goings-on, which he was very thankful he could at least do from the isolated perch of his bunk. It was due to some gross biological urge to make sure Jean, as another omega, was alright. He wasn’t too fond of that.

Marco, bless him, was shameless. It must be an Alpha thing. There were blankets over them, of course, but he was not shy at all about all of them being around while he mated Jean. Who suddenly started yelling.

Bertholdt flinched. He was not excited about unexpected loud noises as a rule, and in this case was apparently not alone, seeing as he heard soft cursing from the other boys around the room. “What the fuck are you doing to him, man?” That was Connie, who was no doubt daring to come close due to his beta status.

Jean’s voice became muffled by what sounded like Marco’s hand. “It’s my knot,” Marco said sheepishly, “he… really isn’t liking it.”

It wasn’t until he was halfway down the bunk ladder that Bertholdt realized he was on it. He awkwardly stood there for a second when he reached the bottom, still unsure of what exactly he was doing. He was aware that some of the other guys were staring at him curiously, so he ended up shuffling over to Jean’s bunk as he assumed he intended.

The younger boy was a complete mess; eyes screwed shut, face bright red and wet with tears and snot. He was keening against Marco’s hand and squirming like crazy - no wonder he was in so much pain. Bertholdt felt color rising in his cheeks.

“Hey, Bertl…” Marco flashed him a breathless grin. Bertholdt went redder, and sat down on the bunk next to theirs. Then he just went with his instinct and reached over to twine his hand with Jean’s. The moment he did, he was being crushed with a grip of steel, the bones of his hand grinding together. He hissed through his teeth, mostly out of surprise.

Jean shut up shockingly fast, except for his frantic and stifled breathing. He was going to end up hyperventilating. Marco slowly removed his hand, and Jean stared up at Bertholdt with watery and red-rimmed eyes. 

"W-why," sniff, "do I have to be a bitch omega like you..." He let out a moan of pain.

Bertholdt bit the inside of his lip. A little dramatic. He didn't put up such a fuss. "You'll just have to man up," he said quietly. 

Marco let out a thin little chuckle. Jean smacked him weakly and clung to Bertholdt's hand like his life depended on it. It was unbearably awkward sitting there next to them, and Marco's pheromones were honestly making his mouth water. He hated that, too. He was so uncomfortable being out of control like this - not to mention being the in the center of attention instead of tucked away in his corner. 

The moment he saw Reiner walk back in the door of the barracks, he relaxed. His Alpha had gone to shower as a courtesy to make him more comfortable. He hadn't even had to ask, apparently the wrinkling of his nose had been enough. Jean's heat obviously made Reiner unbearably horny, but he respected his omega enough to only smell like him. Bertholdt felt a pleasant warmth at the thought. 

"Jean, let go of him," Marco said in an incredible gentle-firm way so different than Reiner's harsh, dominant growling. Jean listened immediately, releasing Bertholdt's hand and giving him time to back away before Reiner got close enough to get worked up about how close Marco was to his omega.

It was a mistake Marco had made before. Right when his first heat was about to come on, he'd had the misfortune to be spending time with Bertholdt. They were friends, after all. Bertholdt had tipped his head away, exposing his neck; in retrospect probably a subconscious response to Marco's impending maturity though at the time it had seemed like an accident. Next thing either of them knew Marco was biting him. 

It had taken the combined efforts of three betas and Bertholdt bodily getting in Reiner's way to calm him down. As much as he was usually friendly and easygoing, Reiner was impossibly tempestuous when it came to Bertholdt. 

Jean was making pheromones fly and the last thing Bertholdt wanted was to start anything between two Alphas. 

He backed away until he reached the ladder to his bunk, aware of how Jean's heat-scent clung to him. Reiner was going to pounce as soon as they were both up there, but it was pretty clear from the look on his face that he'd been planning on it anyways. Though Marco's scent was enough to make him squirm, Reiner's made him a puddle on the floor. Bertholdt realized that he'd forgotten to climb the ladder. He also realized that he'd actually drooled. 

Reiner gave him a lopsided grin. There was a predatory glint there that he no doubt could not help. Bertholdt felt a twinge of excitement. He wondered how much of his tendency to be attracted to Reiner's more dominant qualities was just biological and how much was genuine preference. His Alpha leaned in close to him, making his neck tingle. 

"Get in the bunk, Bertl," his voice was quiet and calm, but there was a firmness in his words that thrilled to the core. Reiner was so close as to be touching him, just barely; and this close with all his instincts awake and his scent glands open he was utterly overwhelming. 

Bertholdt went up the ladder almost automatically, very aware of how flushed he was. As much as Reiner's heat-like state affected him, it was not going to make taking his knot hurt any less. In his own heat of course it wasn't much of a problem, but his body wasn't doing anything to protect him now. It was only being traitorous and making him eager for it even though he knew how difficult it would be and how painful. 

Reiner joined him on the bunk, shuffling him back until they could kneel face to face, then grabbing Bertholdt's slim hips and pulling him forwards onto his lap. Bertholdt's head thunked lightly against the ceiling, something he was used to and Reiner had seen too many times to comment on unless it seemed like his mate was in undue pain. The Alpha pulled him down so he was hunched enough that his neck could be reached, and when he sunk his teeth in Bertholdt was gone. 

Soon he was on his back, trying to accommodate something that it honestly felt like his body was not made to. He didn't struggle, and his only sounds were barely-there breathy whimpers that escaped with his panting breath. It didn't feel good, precisely, not in the way normal sex did once the aching burn went away. The pain did not go away. It hurt, a lot. But it did satisfy him in a strange way. 

Bertholdt was not a fan of biology. He squirmed a little, trying in vain to get comfortable when Reiner finished and tied them. “Sorry,” Reiner grunted, and it was easy to see that he genuinely was. He rubbed circles on Bertholdt’s lower back, and was wordlessly reassured with a kiss. Despite the discomfort, the omega felt safe and content like this.

He noticed that Jean was quiet now. He must still be tied with Marco, though Bertholdt had a feeling that would end soon. He wondered how the idiot would handle Marco’s heat, or better yet, Marco’s reaction when Bertholdt went through his own heat. Exactly how much screaming was the boy’s barracks going to put up with?

“You handle it better,” Reiner said in his ear, like he’d read his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> u call bert a little bitch he call u a little bitch


End file.
